Christmas Area Caravan
Event Summary Christmas Area Caravan was a new event has been released using Christmas items and New Gachas. Christmas Town that was open from 12/01/2014 to 12/26/2014. Christmas Area Has these towns: Toy Factory, Reindeer Plaza, and Santa's House Event Items * Wreath * Sock * Bell (Gifts) Christmas Area Caravan - Wreath.png|Wreath (Gifts) Christmas Area Caravan - Sock.png|Sock (Gifts) Christmas Area Caravan - Bell.png|Bell Toy Factory From 12/01/2014 to 12/08/2014 "At the Toy Factory in the Christmas town, they are making toys to deliver to the kids on Christmas as we speak!" Quests * No.10: (Show Items) Christmas Stockings Decor1 ver.1 * No.17: (Pant&Skirt) Simple Ribbon Long Boots ver.A brown * No.25: (Head Accessories) Unique Reindeer Hat ver.A brown * No.33: (Tops) Simple Santa Set ver.A yellow * No.40: (Show Items) Christmas Candle Decor2 ver.1 * No.65: (Show Items) Snowy Tree Stage ver.1 Rewards (Show Items) Christmas Stockings Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Christmas Stockings Decor1 ver.1 (Show Items) Christmas Candle Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Christmas Candle Decor2 ver.1 (Show Items) Snowy Tree Stage ver.1.png|(Show Items) Snowy Tree Stage ver.1 Reindeer Plaza From 12/08/2014 to 12/15/2014 "Lots of toys has been made, and the Reindeers are getting read too!" Quests * No.10: (Show Items) Christmas Wreath Decor2 ver.1 * No.30: (Show Items) Snowflake Stage ver.1 * No.50: (Show Items) Bells Animation Decor1 ver.1 Rewards (Show Items) Christmas Wreath Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Christmas Wreath Decor2 ver.1 (Show Items) Snowflake Stage ver.1.png|(Show Items) Snowflake Stage ver.1 Done with all of these You will get a Sock! Santa's House From 12/15/2014 to 12/25/2014 "Finally Christmas is on its way, and looks like Santa is up for the job." Rewards (Show Items) Christmas Tree Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Christmas Tree Decor1 ver.1 (Show Items) Afro Sheep Santa Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Afro Sheep Santa Decor2 ver.1 (Show Items) Merry Christmas Decor2 ver.1.png|thumb|221x221px]] Unknown Quests * No.??: (Tops) Simple Santa Top ver.A red * No.??: (Pant&Skirt) Simple Santa Boots ver.A red * No.??: (Head Accessories) Simple Santa Hat ver.B red Rewards (Tops) Simple Santa Top ver.A red.png|(Tops) Simple Santa Top ver.A red (Head Accessories) Simple Santa Hat ver.B red.png|(Head Accessories) Simple Santa Hat ver.B red GET Presents with a "Sock" You get a "Sock" when you clear all the quests at the Toy Factory, Reindeer Plaza, and the Santa's House. When you have "Sock" you will get a present at the time of maintenance. * Have one: (Hairstyle) Snowman head ver.A white * Have two: (Tops) Snowman Body ver.A white * Have three: (Show Items) Present Box Decor1 ver.1 Note: May not be the actual name of the item Reward 1: Play Event Gacha and GET gorgeous Items Put on a wonderful Christmas show and get ready for Christmas! From 12/01/2014 "Christmas Vol.1" Play 15 times GET: (Show Items) Christmas Fireplace Stage ver.1 From 12/04/2014 Limited-time Gacha Play 5 GET: (Show Items) Christmas Ornament Decor2 ver.1 Play 15 GET: (Show Items) Item Reward 2: From 12/01/2014 "Christmas Vol.1" Play the Limited Time Gacha for over 5 times and increase in rate for the Event Gift Item "Wreath"! From 12/04/2014 Limited-time Gacha Play 10 or more times and increase the amount of gift items! Normal Gift x1 + Event Gift x1 > Play Gacha over 10 times Gift x1 + Event Gift x5 Get even more Event Gift items! About the Event Gift Item "Bell" and "Wreath" Cheer for shoes during the event and always get an event gift! The "Wreath" is a little rare gift! You can also get them by completing the Special Quests. ※The Event Items you have will be replaced with 1 Smile Point each after the event ends. Notifications * Limited Area "Christmas Town" can be visited when you raise the "Song and Dance Town" to Rank 2. * Gifts "Bell" and "Wreath" are limited gifts (From 12/01/2014 to 12/08/2014 (Mon) JST)) They can only be used during the above dates. After the time period it will change into 1 Smile Point each automatically. * Limited Area "Christmas Town" is open (Until 12/26/2014 (Fri) 3:00 pm JST)) * Limited Time Christmas Vol.1 Gacha Promotion is until the maintenance time on (Until 12/08/2014 (Mon) JST)) References https://cocoppapuff.tumblr.com/archive/2014/12 Category:Events Category:Caravan Category:Festive Category:Christmas Category:Traditional Category:Colorful Category:Cool Category:2014 Event Category:Magic